Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to tagging objects in media content. More particularly, embodiments relate to the implementation of one-click tagging user interfaces.
Discussion
Tagging photos may involve applying text labels to faces in the photos so that the text labels can enrich the photo's metadata for future data mining. In conventional manual tagging solutions, a user might enter tag information for each face in a photo. In conventional automated solutions, on the other hand, facial recognition algorithms may attempt to identify individuals in the photo. While such solutions may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional manual solutions can be time consuming, particularly for instances in which a large number of faces are involved, and conventional automated solutions may be limited by the ability of facial recognition algorithms to identify individuals in sub-optimal conditions (e.g., painted faces, disguised faces, etc.).